Rising star
by Tigerman0044
Summary: Wally is a very timid child but can be brave if need be. His greatest dream is to become the Pokemon League Champion. But he has a long way to go if he wants to realize that dream. Updates when I feel like it


Chapter 1: Wally's Second Pokemon

Wally is standing outside of the Mauville City Pokemon Gym with his father. "But, Dad!" Wally pleaded. "I really want to challenge the gym, I know I'm ready!" "Wally, you need to take this one step at a time." Said Wally's Father, trying to talk him out of it. "You've only had your Pokemon for a week, it's a little soon, don't you think?" Brendan, the current Hoenn Leauge Champion, walks past. "What's going on here? Wally?" He questioned. "Brendan! Oh thank goodness you're here!" Wally said. "I want to challenge Wattson but my dad won't let me." Brendan looked puzzled, wondering why Wally would want challenge a gym so soon after starting his journey. "Wally, listen to me, you're simply not ready yet." Said Brendan. "You're getting to eager, it's good that you're enthusiastic, but there's a fine line between enthusiasm and recklessness." Wally hung his head in disappointment, but deep down, he understood Brendan. "Okay, then. I'll just go home then." Wally said with little energy. Brendan, feeling guilty, offered Wally something. "I'll tell you what, Wally, I'll train you and Ralts so you will be ready soon." Wally's face lit up and he immediately asked his father if he could. Wally's father decided to let Wally train with Brendan for the time being. Brendan talked to Wattson to arrange a one on one battle in three weeks.

Three days later, the training began. Wally and Brendan worked hard to push themselves to the limit. Brendan finally decided to help Wally catch more Pokemon. "What should I catch, Brendan?" Asked Wally "Hmm, that's a good question. Let's look around route 117. Maybe, we'll find something." Brendan and Wally went to route 117 to look for a Pokemon for Wally to catch. "Hmm, hey! There's a Roselia over there!" Brendan cried. "A Roselia?" Wally asked. Brendan took out his pokedex to check its data. "Roselia, the Thorn Pokemon, A Roselia that drinks nutritionally rich springwater blooms with lovely flowers. The fragrance of its flowers has the effect of making its foes careless." "Seems like a perfect opportunity for you, Wally." Brendan said. "Think you're up to it?" Wally nodded and approached the Roselia quietly. But as he approached, Wally stepped on a stick, alerting the Roselia to his presence. Wally looked his opponent dead in the eyes and sent out his Ralts. "Ralts, use confusion!" Ralts' attack lands a direct hit on the grass type, but doesn't knock it down. "Alright, then, hit it again!" The Roselia launches its poison sting and nicks Ralts in the leg. "Ralts! Are you alright?" Ralts stood up to reassure his trainer. Wally noticed the Roselia starting to slow down and he decides to throw a PokeBall. "PokeBall, go!" The ball hits the Roselia in the forehead and traps it. It shakes one..two..three...Roselia was caught! "I...I did it! Ralts we did it!" Brendan looked on with a smile on his face. "Nice job, Wally! Let's go tell your dad!"

Wally and Brendan return to Verdanturf town to rest for the day at Wally's house. "Dad, I'm having so much fun training with Brendan" "Well, I'm glad, Wally." Wally's father looks at Brendan. "I understand you helped Wally catch a new Pokemon! That's amazing!" "Well, to tell you the truth, he did most of the work, I just helped him find it." "I'm going upstairs to rest, I'm tired." Wally said while yawning. "Alright, Wally, I'll call you when dinner is ready." Wally's father said. "I suppose I should get some rest too. Mind if I take a nap on the couch?" Asked Brendan. "Not all, make yourself at home."

A few hours later, Wally's mother made dinner for the family. Ralts and Roselia sit beside the table eating fresh Oran berries. "Eat up, Wally. You'll need all the energy for training tomorrow."

Said Brendan, shoveling more and more rice into his mouth. "Oh my, being the champion must be a tiring job. I'll make some more rice, dear." Said Wally's mother, shocked at Brendan's colossal appetite. "No need, I'm done. I'll be back, I need to make a call." Brendan walks outside to call Sydney of the elite four. "Hey, Sydney, we got a promising prospect."


End file.
